


This Unfamiliar Road

by loves_fealty



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Roblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert, Aaron and Liv have been living together for a while now. The relationship between Robert and Liv is still complicated but when Liv comes home from school in tears and Aaron’s not available, Liv sees a different side to Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Unfamiliar Road

Robert was finishing some work off on his laptop when Liv arrived home from school. He glanced up as she dropped her bag on the floor and hovered in the doorway. “Hey! You’re home early. Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with Jacob tonight?”

“Where’s Aaron?” she demanded, ignoring his question.

“He’s got a pick-up in Liverpool, won’t be back till late.” Robert looked more closely at Liv, noticing for the first time how red her eyes were as though she’d been crying. Concerned, he stood up from his desk. “What’s wrong?”

Her lower lip quivered before she burst into tears and rushed towards him. He met her in the middle of the living room and wrapped her in his arms. Liv hugged back, pressing her face into his chest as she sobbed. Robert knew it had to be something serious for Liv to show any kind of vulnerability in front of him. “Hey,” he soothed, “tell me what happened.”

He stroked Liv’s back as he allowed her some time to regain her composure. She kept her face hidden as she answered. “A boy at school,” she sniffed, “he’s been sending me texts.”

“What kind of texts?” he asked warily. Liv pulled away from Robert’s embrace to tug her phone from her pocket. She unlocked the screen then brought up the messages in question before handing the phone to him.

Robert’s jaw tensed as he read the last message on the screen, the one that had obviously upset Liv that much that she’d broken down and confided in Robert of all people. His anger increased as he started scrolling up through the texts; dozens of disgusting messages about Gordon interspersed with the odd one from Liv pleading with the sender to stop, asking them why they were doing it and what had she ever done to them.

Robert released a shaky breath, trying to calm down for Liv’s benefit. “How long has this been going on?”

“A while,” Liv answered despondently.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked. When there was no answer from Liv, he looked up from the screen to see her pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands; a habit she’d picked up from Aaron. She shrugged miserably and Robert pulled her to him with one arm. “That’s what we’re here for, love,” he said softly.

“I didn’t wanna upset Aaron,” she finally admitted. He brought the hand still holding Liv’s phone up to rest on her back and held her for a quiet moment as he reflected on his feelings towards her. He found himself wanting to protect her like he would his own sister. It suddenly occurred to him how much he truly cared about her and he wondered when that had happened.

“Come on,” Robert said with determination as he handed Liv her phone back and grabbed his car keys off the side.

“Where we going?” Liv asked.

“To find this lad. I’ve got a few words I’d like to say to him.”

 

* * *

 

When Robert asked Liv where the boy lived, she told him he’d be in the park with his mates playing football. They drove round the perimeter of the park and saw the boy standing outside one of the entrance gates presumably waiting for his friends. Robert pulled up and observed the lad. He was standing just a few feet away with his head down transfixed by his phone and totally oblivious to their presence.

Robert ducked his head and started inspecting the buildings opposite the park. “What’re you doing?” Liv frowned. She scanned the buildings along with Robert, despite not knowing what they were searching for.

“Looking for CCTV,” he replied, twisting in his seat to check behind him. Satisfied there were no cameras around, Robert turned to Liv. “Stay in the car, I won’t be long,” he said before getting out and heading towards the boy.

Liv pressed the button to lower her window as she got out her phone.

 

* * *

 

When Aaron arrived home, the last thing he expected to see was the sight that greeted him. Robert was on the couch watching the news. That wasn’t an unusual occurrence; what _was_ unusual was that Liv was sat with him. Robert’s arm was draped loosely over the back of the couch behind her and Liv was leaning against him, her legs curled up underneath her as she played with her phone.

Rob noticed him first and smiled, sitting up slightly and nudging Liv to distract her attention away from her phone. “He’s home,” he murmured.

“Aaron!” Liv jumped up and rushed to embrace her brother tightly.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her automatically. “What’s going on?” he frowned. “Why aren’t you in bed? It’s a school night.”

Liv’s eyes closed as she took comfort from Aaron’s solid body and she remained silent allowing Robert to answer for her. “I’ll explain later,” he said, getting up stiffly and walking towards the pair. “She wanted to see you before she went to sleep.”

As soon as Liv had gone to bed, Aaron wanted to know what had happened. Robert explained and the more he said, the more Aaron became agitated, pacing the room and running his hands over his face. “I’ll kill him!” he growled. “I’ll fucking kill him!”

“Aaron, calm down.” Robert walked up to his boyfriend and cupped his face, staring into Aaron’s eyes and focussing his attention. “I’ve sorted it,” he soothed, rubbing his thumbs across his beard. “He won’t be bothering Liv again, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Aaron was already downstairs with a mug of tea in front of him when Liv came down the next morning and sat beside him at the kitchen table. “You’re up early,” he commented, standing up to make her a drink. Liv was like him and didn’t say much until she’d had her first tea of the day so he wasn’t offended when she didn’t respond straight away.

He set the mug on the table beside her and sat back down. “Thanks,” Liv mumbled and raised one foot up onto her seat, hugging her leg as she stared at the table. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Aaron slurped his hot tea, thinking amusedly it was a good job Robert was still in bed and not there to chide him on his bad habits. He placed his mug back on the table but held onto it, running his thumb over the handle as he went over the events of the previous night in his head. “So,” he said finally, looking up at Liv, “Rob told me what happened.”

Liv sighed quietly and turned tired eyes towards Aaron. She looked fragile and it pained Aaron to see her that way. “Do you want me to tell Cain about this lad?” he asked. Liv shook her head sadly. “Are you sure? They’ll never find his body,” Aaron added with a straight face.

“I never know if you’re joking or not,” Liv said and Aaron grinned. “Besides, Robert took care of it.”

Aaron’s grin softened to a smile. “Yeah, so I hear.”

Liv seemed to brighten a little at that. “Wanna see?” she asked eagerly, dropping her foot back to the floor and fishing her phone out of the pocket of her dressing gown.

“Wha’d’ya mean?” Aaron frowned.

“I recorded it on my phone,” Liv informed him casually as she brought the video up on the screen and handed it to Aaron. “He was brilliant actually.”

Aaron pressed play and the video started just as Robert came to a stop in front of the young lad.

“You Dylan Evans?” Robert asks.

The boy looks up from his phone. “What’s it to you?” he grunts.

“I believe you know Liv Flaherty,” Robert says and Dylan’s face goes white.

Robert takes a small step forward, compelling the lad to take a corresponding step back. “I might,” he admits weakly.

“Oh, I think you do.” Dylan says nothing and Robert forces him to walk backwards until the park fence stops his retreat.

Robert leans down, his voice lowering menacingly. “In fact, I _know_ you know our Liv ‘cause you’ve been sending disgusting text messages to her.”

Dylan swallows visibly. “No, no, I think… you… I think… you’ve got the wrong person,” he babbles, scrambling around desperately for an excuse. “I like Liv!”

“Oh, you _like_ her, do ya?” The boy nods enthusiastically. “Oh, well, that’s okay then. Maybe you’ll end up dating and I could introduce you to the family.” Robert leans into the boy and grabs his crotch, squeezing hard. “You’ll _like_ them.”

Dylan’s face turns red. “You don’t scare me,” he wheezes.

“Listen, you little _scrote_. This isn’t about pulling pigtails in a playground, trying to get a girl to notice you. This is about _you_ sending depraved, _nasty_ little messages to an innocent girl and making her feel guilty and dirty over something that wasn’t her fault. She comes home from school in tears and you think I’m just gonna let it lie?” Robert asks, a flare of anger in his voice.

When Dylan doesn’t answer, Robert squeezes him harder. “I’ll tell the police,” the boy threatens, tears welling in his eyes.

“You could,” Robert concedes, deceptively calm once again, “but I don’t think you will. You see, with no witnesses, no cameras and no evidence, it’ll be your word against mine. I, on the other hand, have a phone full of poisonous text messages you’ve been sending to a young girl. I don’t think the police will look too kindly on that, do you?”

Dylan’s eyes widen as Robert leans even closer and lowers his voice. “So consider this a warning. Stay away from her. Don’t text her. Don’t talk to her. Don’t look at her. If I hear you’ve even breathed the same air as her, the police will be the least of your worries. Understand?”

Dylan nods frantically and Robert releases him and straightens up.

That was the moment the video stopped and Aaron blew out a breath. “Looks like you didn’t need me after all.”

“I told you he was brilliant.” Liv took the phone from her brother and put it back in her pocket. “I don’t think Dylan’ll be bothering me again.”

“Well, if he does make sure you tell one of us, okay?”

“I will,” she promised, wrapping her fingers around her mug.

Aaron finished his tea as he contemplated what he’d just watched. “He called you ‘our Liv’.”

Liv gave Aaron a look that suggested she couldn’t believe he was her brother. “You just watched a video of your boyfriend being totally awesome and _that’s_ what you took away from it?”

“Well, yeah,” he admitted, getting up to take his mug to the sink. “It’s kind of a big deal, Liv.”

“If you say so,” she grumbled.

Aaron turned to lean back against the sink just in time to catch the shy smile on Liv’s face before she hid it with her mug. Robert had probably used the word in the heat of the moment but Aaron knew without a doubt that he’d meant it and judging by the reaction Liv had tried to conceal, she wasn’t as indifferent to Robert’s claim on her as she made out.

Deciding not to embarrass her, Aaron changed the subject. “So I’ve been thinking, how about I sack off work today and you sack off school and we’ll do whatever you want, make a day of it.”

“You’re letting me skip school?” Liv asked in disbelief, wondering if it was some kind of joke.

“Yeah, I think you deserve a treat,” he said, causing Liv’s entire face to light up. “Don’t get used to it!” he warned, pointing his finger at her.

“Can Rob come?” she asked.

Liv had never expressed an interest in wanting to spend time with Robert before. Aaron thought it was going to take some getting used to. “Would you like that?”

“I don’t mind,” she shrugged, trying to play down the importance of his answer.

“I’ll ask him,” Aaron nodded and Liv went upstairs to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

Aaron was sat reading the newspaper when Robert eventually showed his face downstairs. “Hey!” he greeted brightly. Robert was clearly a morning person much to Aaron’s displeasure. Before Robert could say another word, Aaron was across the kitchen and cupping his face, kissing him deeply.

Robert moaned when their lips finally separated. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?”

Aaron kept him close, dropping his hands to Robert’s waist. “No reason,” he said huskily. “I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend good morning, aren’t I?” Robert smiled and pulled him closer for another kiss.

“Can you get the day off work today?” Aaron asked when they pulled apart. “Me and Liv are gonna skive off and go out for the day and she wants you to come with us.”

“ _Liv_ does?” Robert asked incredulously, his eyebrows raising. “She actually wants me to come?”

“Yeah,” Aaron chuckled. “I think she might have a crush on a certain someone.” Robert bit his lip, trying not to smile and Aaron swore he grew another inch right before his eyes. “I believe ‘awesome’ was the word she used.”

“Really?” Robert smirked, puffing his chest out. “Well, I guess it _was_ only a matter of time. I mean, with my charm and good looks-”

“Yeah, not to mention your big head,” Aaron quipped.

“Oi!” Robert protested and pushed Aaron away playfully. Aaron’s eyes followed Robert across the kitchen as he started making his breakfast. “She really said that?” Robert wondered out loud as he grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. “And she wants me to come with you? Are you sure?”

“Apparently.”

Robert stood still as he took a moment for it to sink in. “Well, then,” he said, “I guess Nicola’s day just got a whole lot busier.”


End file.
